The present invention provides an improvement on the battery terminal connector filed under U.S. Ser. No. 09/652,675 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,797. The improvement of the present invention greatly reduces the manufacturing cost of the battery terminal connector and, enables the mounting part to be positively secured in close contact with the battery terminal after installation.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which can easily be installed with less effort. It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal connector, which can positively be secured to the battery terminal to achieve satisfactory electric conducting effect. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a battery terminal connector, which comprises a mounting part and a wire distribution part integral with the mounting part. The mounting part comprises two clamping arms adapted for securing to a terminal of a battery by a screw bolt. The clamping arms define a circular mounting hole and a gap in communication between the circular mounting hole and external space. The circular mounting hole has grooves in it for enabling the peripheral wall of the circular mounting hole to be positively maintained in close contact of the terminal of the battery after installation of the battery connector. For example, the circular mounting hole has spiral grooves extended in reversed directions across each other. Longitudinal grooves may be added to the peripheral wall of the circular mounting hole and extended across the spiral grooves. The wire distribution part comprises a forwardly extended opening, and two wire distribution portions formed integral with the clamping arms and separated by the forwardly extended opening for receiving a respective electric wire. The forwardly extended opening greatly increases the resilient power of the clamping arms, enabling the clamping arms to be turned inwards and outwards within a wide range for easy installation without causing damage.